Fans
by Chikinnvi
Summary: " Renjun dan Jeno berpura-pura pacaran untuk mengelabui para fans mereka. Namun hal itu malah membuat fans mereka pindah haluan menjadi seorang Fujoshi. " [ NCT DREAM . RENJUN . JENO . NOREN ]


**FANS**

 **Pairing : NoRen**

 **Fluff, AU, OOC tidak sesuai EYD**

oOo

Bagi Renjun, saat ia masih berada di masa _Junior_ _high_ _school_ , sebuah kekaguman, kasih sayang, dan cinta adalah suatu hal yang _langka_. Jadi, ketika ada seorang adik kelasnya yang menyatakan kekagumannya padanya, Renjun senang bukan main. Sehingga, ia menyombongkan diri pada seorang sahabatnya yang juga kekurangan kasih sayang. Lee Jeno.

"Hey, Jeno! Tau tidak, aku sekarang punya fans, lho!" kata Renjun, tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

Jeno menatap malas Renjun, "Lalu? Aku juga punya, _dua._ " jawab Jeno.

"Apa? Nggak mungkin!" teriak Renjun -nyaris histeris- tidak percaya. Kening Jeno berkerut, sedikit tersinggung. "Huh! Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan punya _fans_ lebih banyak darimu!"

Jeno mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Renjun -yang sebenarnya lebih mirip deklarasi perang. Jeno yang tidak mau kalah pun, menanggapi, "Begitu? Kau yakin sekali. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan dimulailah _pertarungan_ untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih popular, dan memiliki banyak _fans_. Jadilah keduanya mulai tebar pesona, Renjun dengan kepribadian hangat, dan murah senyum, sedangkan Jeno dengan sifat _cool_ , dan ketenangnya. Siapa sangka, setelah lima tahun berlalu, ternyata mereka berhasil. Saat ini mereka berada ditahun terakhir di _Senior high_ _school_. Dan _fans_ mereka sudah semakin banyak, hingga mereka sudah seperti seorang _idol_.

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, tadinya Jeno berniat ingin mampir ke toko buku untuk mencari komik kesukaannya. Iya, _tadinya_. Karna sekarang Jeno sedang sibuk. Sibuk berlari menghindari kejaran dari para fansnya.

Jeno menoleh ke belakang lewat bahunya. Melihat sekumpulan _fansgirl_ nya yang semakin banyak mengejarnya. Iya, semakin banyak. Karna pada awalnya _hanya_ lima orang. Dan hanya lima orang kenapa melarikan diri? Lima orang bagi Jeno itu sama saja seperti sepuluh orang. Para _fansgirl_ yang sedang jatuh cinta -atau terobsesi- itu mengerikan! Dan Jeno tidak ada pilihan lain selain, melarikan diri.

Jeno berhenti, mengatur nafasnya dan sekali lagi menoleh kebelakang. Sekumpulan cewek-cewek itu masih setia berlari disana. Memang, jarak nya lumayan jauh dari tempat Jeno berhenti, tapi lihatlah wajah mereka. Mereka tidak terlihat lelah _sama_ _sekali_ , padahal mereka sudah berlari sekitar tiga puluh menit-an. What the Hell! Yah, tapi hal itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Jeno menoleh ke kanan-kiri. _Di sana!_ Ia melihat sebuah gang sepit dan gelap di sebelah kanannya, dia pun dengan segera menyelinap ke sana dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik sebuah box besar. Sambil berharap dan berdoa, agar para _fansgirl_ nya tidak menemukannya. Staminanya sudah mulai menipis, dan jika ia diharuskan untuk berlari lagi, dia pasti akan pingsan. Dan entahlah bagaimana nasibnya, jika ia benar benar pingsan di hadapan para _fans_ nya itu. Ia sampai merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Sekumpulan _fansgirl_ itu mendekat, berhenti di sekitar tempat persembunyian Jeno, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sang objek obsesi mereka.

"Kemana Jeno- _oppa_ pergi?" tanya salah seorang dari cewej itu.

"... Apa mungkin dia bersembunyi di gang itu?"

' Deg! ' jantung Jeno seolah berhenti berdetak. Walaupun ia tidak melihatnya, tapi dia yakin, yang di maksud pastilah gang tempatnya bersembunyi. Menelan ludah, dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Para perempuan itu sudah semakin mendekat ketika ...

"Tidak mungkin Jeno mau bersembunyi di tempat kumuh seperti itu!" bantah salah satu dari mereka. "Sudah, ayo cepat kita cari lagi." dan mereka pun berlari menjauh.

Satu tangan mengelus dada, Jeno menghela nafas lega. Tidak pernah dia merasa setakut tadi, bahkan meskipun ketika dia harus menghadapi kemarahan Appa dan Daddynya -Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Jeno melongokkan kepalanya dari sudut lorong dengan hati-hati, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa memang sudah tidak ada siapa pun disana.

Kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun.

Jeno tersenyum, dan menghela napas -lagi- lega. Dia baru saja akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika dia merasa ada tangan di punggunya, merayap naik ke lehernya sebelum berhenti di pipi kirinya.

Pemilik tangan itu meniup pelan telinga Jeno, membuat sang empunya telinga sedikit merinding.

Jeno menutup mata, berusaha untuk menenangkn diri -meskipun ia sangat panik. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan bersiap untuk menghadapi cewek ini.

Bersiap, Jeno pun berbalik dan berhadapan dengan...

"Renjun!?"

"HAHAHAH!" memegangi perutnya, Renjun tertawa, keras, "Kamu seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi, Jeno-ya!"

Jeno mendengus kesal, memelototi Renjun galak, "Lalu, kamu sendiri? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Tawa Renjun langsung berhenti, "Err ..." Renjun menggaruk pipinya canggung. Sebenarnya, keadaan Renjun sendiri tidak jauh beda dengan Jeno. Ia sedang bersembunyi dari para _fansgirl_ nya. "Maaf deh. Nggak seharusnya aku ngeledek kamu, padahal situasi ku saat ini sama denganmu."

Jeno diam saja, ekspresi nya sudah kembali normal. Ia memang tidak bisa marah dengan Renjun, seberapapun menyebalkannya Renjun. "Sini." Jeno menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk duduk. Renjun menurut.

Dan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, keduanya berbincang-bincang tentang rasa frustasi mereka. Jika tau akan semerepotkan ini memiliki banyak _fans_ , lebih baik Renjun tidak usah punya _fans_ saja. Begitupun dengan Jeno.

"Aku tau!" menepuk _pelan_ paha Jeno, Renjun berujar.

"Ish, sakit tau!" Jeno mengelus pahanya yang bekas tepukan _sayang_ Renjun. Renjun nyengir. "Tau apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pura-pura pacaran saja?" Renjun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu kita menjadi pasangan homoseksual?" mengerutkan keningnya, Jeno mematap Renjun bingung.

Renjun mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi bukankah itu malah membuat orang-orang jijik pada kita?"

Renjun memutar bola matanya, "Justru _itu_ kan tujuannya. Membuat mereka jijik pada kita!" jelas Renjun, "Dan kalau mereka jijik pada kita, itu berarti..." Renjun menggantuntkan kalimatnya, seringaian tersungging dibibirnya.

Mata Jeno melebar, mulai mengerti maksud dari ide sahabat berambut orangenya, "Mereka akan berhenti mengejar kita!" seru Jeno, menyambung kalimat Renjun.

"Tepat! Ternyata Jeno _ku_ tidak bodoh-bodoh banget." Jeno mendelik kesal, Renjun hanya nyengir dengan wajah polosnya.

OooO

Dan dimulailah _misi_ mereka. Mereka sudah mengatur sebuah rencana, dan juga sudah menentukan siapa yang menjadi uke ataupun seme. Dan hasilnya, Renjun lah yang menjadi uke, karna dia kalah dalam game Kawibaibo.

Jeno dan Renjun berjalan beriringan untuk menghadapi kumpulan gabungan antaran _fans_ Renjun dan _fans_ nya. Tangannya merengkuh mesra pinggang Renjun, sedangkan Renjun tersenyum canggung malu-malu. Duh, Jeno jadi gemes.

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Jeno mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia dan Renjun siapkan semalam.

"Ekhem!" ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian para _fans_ mereka. "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu..." Jeno menatap Renjun sejenak. Renjun mengangguk. "Aku dan Renjun telah menyadari, kalau kami menyayangi satu sama lain..." Jeno memperhatikan wajah para fansnya untuk melihat ekspresi mereka. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk meneruskan hubungan kami."

Hening. Para _fans_ mereka hanya diam, berkedip berkali kali dan mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Jeno.

"... Apa itu bearti kalian... _jadian_?"

Renjun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Iya." Jeno mengangguk singkat.

Kemudian hening. Lama. Dan tiba-tiba...

"TIDAAAKKK!!" terdengar teriakan histeris dari kedua belah pihak.

"Aku tidak percaya, Jeno mau berpacaran dengan orang seperi _dia._ " ujar salah satu _fans_ Jeno.

"Hey, apa maksudmu!?" balas seorang dari _fans_ Renjun, marah.

"Sudah jelas kan. Maksudku, kenapa Jeno yang _cool_ dan kalem, mau dengan _dia_ yang jahil, suka tebar pesona, dan sangat berisik."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan, kedua kubu itupun mulai beradu argumen.

Jeno dan Renjun hanya menatap dengan diam para _fans_ mereka yang sedang beradu itu. "Kenapa kita tidak lakukan sejak dulu saja yah?" Renjun menoleh pada Jeno.

Jeno mengungguk singkat, memperhatikan wajah Renjun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tangan kanan Jeno terangkat, ia memegang pipi kiri Renjun dan mengusapnya pelan. Renjun terlihat kaget, ia menatap Jeno dengan bingung.

"Aneh tidak, bila aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu?" ucap Jeno lembut.

Renjun terperangah mendengar perkataan Jeno, sedikit salah tingkah, namun ia mencoba mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "Tentu saja tidak, kau kan _pacar_ ku."

Jeno menggeleng pelan, tangan yang satunya kembali terangkat dan memegang pipi Renjun di sisi yang tersisa, "Aku serius Huang Renjun. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, aku tidak tau pastinya sejak kapan. Tapi aku mulai menyadari itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kau alasanku untuk menolak cinta para wanita disekolah."

Pipi Renjun bersemu merah. Ia tau kalau Jeno memang sedang serius, apalagi kalau Jeno sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Dalam hati Renjun bersorak senang, karna ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Iya. Renjun juga suka sama Jeno. "Hmm, aku masih belum terlalu percaya. Kalau begitu, buktikan." Renjun tersenyum menantang, ia melapas pegangan Jeno pada pipi nya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jeno.

Sementara itu, sebagian dari fans mereka mulai berhenti bertengkar dan memperhatikan 'pasangan' itu berinteraksi.

"Kau menatangku, hngg? Ingin ku buktikan dengan apa?" Jeno memeluk pinggang Renjun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Sebagian dari _fans_ yang memperhatikan Jeno dan Renjun menjerit tertahan. Bahkan sekarang hampir dari semuanya sudah berhenti bertengkar, dan ikut memperhatikan dua cowok pasangan _bishounen_ itu.

"Cium aku, Jeno." Renjun menyeringai tipis, ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jeno.

"Well, jika itu yang kau mau. Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan." Jeno balas menyeringai sebelum menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan mencium Renjun tepat di bibirnya. Mengulum lebut bibir atas dan bawahnya, begitupun dengan Renjun yang juga membalas ciuman Jeno.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua mata yang berada disana menatap tertuju kepada mereka yang tengah berciuman.

Hening.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa bahwa Renjun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen -meskipun dengan tidak rela. "Bagaimana? Sudah percaya?" Jeno menatap mata sayu Renjun. Renjun mengangguk singkat dengan pipi yang memerah, entah karna kehabisan napas atau malu.

"KYAAA~~!"

Renjun dan Jeno menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Ah, mereka lupa, jika masih ada _fans_ mereka disini. Renjun ataupun Jeno sudah siap jika mereka akan diteriaki 'menjijikan' dan sekumpulan itupun mulai membubarkan diri. Namun...

"HOT BANGET!!" namun mereka salah.

"Ha?" Jeno dan Renjun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung _fans_ nya.

"Renjun, sepertinya kita harus bersiap." menggenggam erat jemari Renjun, kata Jeno saat melihat sekumpulan itu bersiap untuk lari menghampiri mereka.

Renjun menatap bingung Jeno. "Eh, maksudnya."

"Renjun, lari!" Jeno dengan segera menarik tangan Renjun untuk menjauhi sekupulan _fans_ mereka yang sekarang telah bersatu itu. Renjun yang mulai mengerti mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Jeno.

Renjun dan Jeno tersenyum lebar. Ternyata, lari dari sekumpulan _fans_ mereka dengan bergandengan tangan tidak buruk juga. Anggap saja mereka sedang jogging.

Meskipun rencana mereka gagal, yah setidaknya mereka mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

 **END**

Hai, aku balik lagi, dengan NoRen. Bukan dengan sequel Photography, tapi dengan cerita baru. Hehe

Maaf, yah kalo endingnya Tijel dan tidak memuaskan. Aku masih amatir. Hehe

Oh, iya. Btw, jangan panggil aku thor atau author. Panggil 'Hehe' ajah. Aku ngerasa belum terlalu cocok untuk dipanggil author. Hehe.

Maaf, jika ada yang tersinggung dengan penjabaran aku tentang Fansnya. Gak serius kok, cuma demi kelangsungan cerita aja :)

Jangan lupa review, yah. Kritik dan sarannya kutunggu;)

\- Hehe


End file.
